This invention relates to an apparatus for forming aesthetic artificial nails on the fingernails.
Makeup by artificial nails is very popular in European countries and U.S.A. More specifically, long plastic artificial nails are bonded with an adhesive on the fingernails and they are coated with a nail enamel. It is also becoming popular to form artificial nails by applying a jelly prepared by mixing a powdery resin with an acrylic solvent onto the fingernails and cured, instead of bonding artificial nails. However, it takes about 20 minutes to naturally cure the jelly-like, gelatinous resin, and besides the acrylic solvent develops strong odor, inconveniently. In order to improve such inconveniences, an ultraviolet-curable resin has come to be used to effect curing thereof by ultraviolet irradiation in a short time of about 2 minutes. Although the last mentioned method is free from the strong odor of acrylic solvent, finger dermatopathy is liable to be caused by the ultraviolet light which is irradiated also onto the finger tip skin, and this method proved not to be an ideal one. While it can be contemplated to use a visible light-curable resin, it requires an apparatus for curing the jelly-like visible light-curable resin applied on the fingernails in a short time by effectively irradiating visible light. Finger tips are particularly sensitive to heat and feel pain if a large amount of heat rays are irradiated thereon from a light source, so that the light irradiated from the light source should have a high spectral emissivity of visible light, and that the apparatus should be able to be handled easily and safely and the light source should be as compact as possible and can irradiate the nail zone effectively.